


We Danced and You Talked

by girlunafraid23



Series: Our Theme Song [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlunafraid23/pseuds/girlunafraid23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""We should go out tonight," Ian said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Mickey was wrapping up the early dinner they just ate, which make him look over at Ian with his brows furrowed."</p><p>Ian convinces Mickey to go to a club and Mickey gets drunk and sometimes his words just slip out. (Future Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Danced and You Talked

**Author's Note:**

> Take Me Dancing by the Maine

"We should go out tonight," Ian said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Mickey was wrapping up the early dinner they just ate, which made him look over at Ian with his brows furrowed.

Mickey waited for Ian to keep talking, because he would eventually. "To a club. Beth suggested it, said it was a good place," Ian continued. Mickey didn't say anything as he put the food away in the fridge, listening but not convinced. He hated going out to clubs because that was always Ian's way of trying to get him to dance. He told Ian that he hated dancing, but the real reason behind it was he had no fucking clue as how to dance.

Ian cleared his throat, "It's not a gay bar or anything. It's just a regular place. I mean, it would be fun. You can drink the whole time, if you want."

Whenever Ian tried to convince Mickey to go to a club, it was usually automatic rejection. Mickey knew that he had started liking clubs after Monica had taken him to the gay bar when he was sixteen, which had led to him meeting Ned. Mickey's lip curled at the thought of Ian's grandpa that he had beaten the shit out of. 

He looked warily at Ian, "You gonna try to make me dance?"

"I might try, but you can just tell me to fuck off. Which you would anyways, I know," Ian said, smirking slightly but trying not to show it. It was obvious that Mickey was considering the idea, something that had never happened around this subject before.

Mickey sighed, but nodded anyways, "I'm gonna get drunk, but I'll go with you." Ian smiled, taking a few steps over so he was standing directly in front of Mickey. He leaned down so their faces were leveled and pulled him in to a sloppy kiss of gratitude.

 

Clubs were not Mickey's idea of fun. It was dark and had shitty music blasting and slutty girls grinding on cocky pricks. He just couldn't see what it was about these places that attracted Ian. 

When they walked in, Mickey was already regretting his decision. It took everything in him not to turn around and walk out. Although, it sort of made it worth it to see Ian turn and smile brightly at him. Ian threw his arm across his shoulder, guiding him towards the bar.

They ordered drinks and sat at the bar for a few minutes. Mickey didn't bother trying to yell over the music and he just watched Ian as his head bobbed with the beat, his eyes scanning over the floor full of dancing people. 

"Hey!" Mickey turned toward the voice, to a see a blonde girl smiling at Ian. Ian nodded, smiling back at her but not saying anything. "Do you want to dance?" Mickey wanted to laugh and also bark at her to fuck off and pull Ian out of the damn place and never come back. But he just watched the two of them. 

Ian turned back to look at Mickey, eyebrows raised in no doubt a question. Mickey chewed his lip, shrugging at him nonchalantly before taking a swing of his drink. He could feel Ian watching him as he averted his eyes, but he didn't look over at him. Finally he heard Ian yell, "Sure, let's go" and he lead the girl towards the dance floor. 

Mickey knew that he had nothing to worry about. Ian liked cock too much to leave him for a girl, but that didn't seem to make him any less jealous. He watched the two of them dancing and felt his blood boil. They looked good together, they looked comfortable and were smiling at each other like they had known each other forever. Of course, Ian sometimes just had that effect on people.

"You should cut in," A voice said from behind Mickey. He turned around and saw the bartender, a cute brunette girl, staring at him. He finished his drink putting the glass down on the bar and leaning in towards her. Mickey didn't say anything but he wanted her to know he was listening. She leaned in close to him, "I've worked here for three years. I know what friends look like and when two guys come in here together and a hot blonde asks one of them to dance, they don't look at each other for approval. He did. And you look like you want to kick the blonde out and claim him in front of everyone."

He scowled at the brunette but nodded anyways, obviously she was right. She poured him a shot and refilled his drink, handing it over to him, "It will probably be easier if you're drunk." 

Mickey sneered, but took the shot quickly, letting it burn down his throat. He chased it down with his beer, as the girl poured him another round of both. He smirked at her and continued the process until his brain was foggy enough for him to forget his pride and lack of dance skills and walk over to Ian. He waved at the girl who he could tell was laughing, while he weaved his way through the crowd of people. 

The redhead wasn't that hard to find, even in the dim lighting, his hair was easy to spot. He was now dancing with a girl with long, black hair and smokey eyes. He watched as she slid her hands up around his shoulders while they rocked together. Mickey gulped inwardly as he watched Ian's hip grind against hers. Fuck.

Ian spotted him as the girl pulled away; she was smiling like they shared a secret. Mickey chewed his lip, looking at him nervously. The girl followed Ian's gaze to Mickey, confused as to why he was standing there and why Ian was staring back at him. She turned back towards Ian who smiled gently and he leaned down to tell her something. The girl seemed embarrassed but she nodded anyways and let Ian walk over to Mickey. 

When Ian was standing in front of Mickey, they just stared at each other at first. "That girl wanted your dick," Mickey said, slurring his words slightly. Ian rolled his eyes but smiled at him anyways, before putting his hands on his waist, and pulling him backwards, farther on the dancefloor.

"I don't really want to do this, ya know," Mickey said, while Ian stared at him with confident eyes. Ian made him uneasy in that way sometimes, the way he was always so sure of himself when he was around him. Mickey was never able to be that way, no matter how hard he tried. He trusted Ian, but it was everyone else he was hesitant about.

The two of them barely moved at first, Ian's hands never leaving Mickey's waist, his thumbs slipping under his shirt and feeling circles across his hipbones. "I can't fucking dance," Mickey told him, leaning his head in closer. 

Without saying anything, Ian guided Mickey's hands up to this shoulders, pushing them closer together. Mickey chewed his bottom lip, watching Ian's face closely as he made each move. When the redhead started to roll his hips towards his, Mickey instinctively rocked against him. 

Ian leaned down, his eyes so intense it made Mickey shudder. "Pretend it's foreplay," Ian said, his lips brushing against his ear as he spoke. Mickey didn't understand how someone could be so seductive while yelling over loud, annoying bullshit music. He felt himself gulp, but nodded anyways. He started to move in rhythm with Ian, focusing on the way they moved together, more than the fact that their crotches were pressing up against one another.

He felt Ian's hands tighten their grip on his sides, his face coming down to lean his forehead against Mickey's. Mickey almost lost his breath, just looking at his face under the lights. He was obviously drunker than he realized, because the next thing he said was, "Fuck, you're hot."

Next thing Mickey knew, Ian was grabbing his hand, the vein in his neck starting to show as he pulled him through the crowd and outside. The cool air slapped against Mickey as he inhaled the fresh air. They barely rounded the corner when Ian shoved Mickey into the alleyway, pushing him roughly against the brick wall. 

Mickey let out a groan as his back hit the building, but Ian swallowed it, pushing his mouth against his. His body knew exactly how to react when Ian Gallagher was turned on and by the signs of it, he definitely was. Mickey pushed his tongue through his lips, their kiss turning sloppy as they try to dominate each other. Ian pulled away slightly, their lips still so close that Mickey could feel his breath, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard when we get home."

That was a promise that Mickey liked hearing. He nodded his head quickly in agreement, the two of them heading towards their apartment. Mickey stumbled a little, falling into Ian's side who chuckled at his clumsy steps. They pushed each other, tripping each other up the way they used to when they lived in Chicago and had just finished running from the police. 

They only walked a block at a time before one of them would pull the other in for a kiss, messy and working them up more. Mickey growled at Ian as he palmed him over his jeans, while Mickey let his teeth sink in to Ian's neck. "Fuck Gallagher, how far away do we live," He asked, his voice getting desperate and needy. Mickey was even hornier when he was drunk, which Ian was taking full advantage of.

"One more block, Mick. Think you can make it," Ian asked, smirking as he looked down at his crotch. 

When they got to their building, Mickey latched on to Ian so he didn't fall down the stairs that seemed too much for him. Ian pulled him up, supporting most of his weight as he lead him towards the elevator. After Ian pressed the button for their floor, Mickey pushed him into the wall, kissing and sucking at his neck. He licked his tongue over the teeth marks that he had placed there earlier, smirking against his skin.

Ian rocked his hips forward like he did while they were dancing, but rougher. Mickey groaned, his lips finding Ian's who gladly accepted the kiss. When the elevator beeped, he was already starting to pull Ian's shirt off. 

The doors opened and they both stumbled out, still attempting to pull off clothes and find the key to get inside. "Hold on Mickey, fuck, I need to find the key first," Ian scolded him, grabbing his set of keys from his pocket and in record time opening their door and shoving Mickey inside.

Mickey and Ian were shoving each other into the wall, knocking things over with each step they took. They had barely reached the hallway before both their shirts were off and Mickey was snarling at Ian's belt. They were both naked when they finally managed to trip into their bedroom. 

They were on the bed, Ian straddling Mickey kissing him like he needed Mickey to know who owned him. He started to kiss down his neck, over his chest and continued until he got to his cock. He grabbed the base of it, making Mickey stifle a moan while Ian stared up at him before moving again.

Without warning, Ian took him in his mouth, swallowing him down to the base. "Holy fuck," Mickey managed to yelp out, his hips jerking forward. Ian knew how to give head, he always had, but it still managed to surprise Mickey just how well every time.

He watched as Ian ran his tongue across the head, licking down the vein on the underside of his dick. Mickey was clutching the blankets tightly, before moving one hand to fist at Ian's hair. Ian hummed, making Mickey groan. Whenever he was drunk, he was louder in bed, one thing Ian loved. 

It didn't take long for him to orgasm, and Ian pushed his head down until his nose practically grazed his pubes, swallowing as he came. Mickey swore in between pants, when Ian came back up, smiling at him like he could see everything Mickey was thinking about him right then.

Ian pushed his thighs apart, his finger sliding in his ass while Mickey bucked up in response. His eyes shut, his jaw clenching as he let Ian feel his way inside. He added another finger just as Mickey was about to tell him to hurry the fuck up, curling them to feel his prostate. "Oh fuck, just get in me Gallagher," He demanded, his voice strained.

"Well, if you insist," Ian said, mocking him as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed some lube. He lubed himself up and squirted some across Mickey who fidgeted with need underneath him. Ian lined himself up against Mickey before pushing in, rough enough to almost knock the wind out of him. 

Mickey hated when Ian saw his sex faces, because he figured they looked fucking ridiculous, which was his main objection against fucking face to face but Ian loved it. They both grunted, Mickey's fingernails digging into his shoulders, pushing him in further while he bucked against him. Ian pulled his leg up higher, letting him take deeper thrusts that made Mickey's eyes cross. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Mickey said with each thrust as he got closer to his finish.

Ian shook his head, "Not yet, fuck." Mickey clenched his eyes shut, while Ian started to pick up speed. His heart was beating out of control as his stomach started to tighten and his toes curled. 

It never took long for Ian if Mickey came first. "Ian! Fucking shit," Mickey called out as he came, while Ian took three more thrusts before his own orgasm hit, letting cum shoot into Mickey, slipping down his ass and on to the sheets.

They sat side by side after Ian pulled out and collapsed onto his back next to Mickey. Their breathing was starting to slow and Mickey's mind was still foggy but now he was seeing stars too. "That was really fucking good," He told Ian, his words slurred as he looked at him with cloudy eyes.

The redhead beside him nodded, his ever-present shit-eating grin gracing his lips and Mickey loved the look of it. He reached down and entwined their fingers together, "Can I tell you something?" 

"Sure," Ian said, his tone more of a question. He watched Mickey with raised eyebrows, his lips swollen and his face still pale. Mickey didn't answer at first, as he tried to connect his freckles in his mind like a constellation.

Finally Mickey nodded, "I know I fucking hated it when you left but I'm proud of you. I really am, you know. I mean, I wouldn't let you fuck off to go play with the army and get your head shot off if you ever had gotten the chance again, but I'm really, ya know, proud, I guess. I don't know, fuck." He wasn't thinking clearly enough and it had all sounded better in his head.

Ian watched him with a blank look at first, his gaze keeping Mickey from looking away altogether. Finally his eyes softened when he realized Mickey wasn't fucking with him. His voice was so quiet when he asked, "Really?"

Mickey shrugged at him, "'Course." Ian smiled gently at him, leaning over to brush their lips. 

"Guess what," Ian said to him, his cheek resting against Mickey's shoulder. Mickey hummed in response, his eyes already shutting as he started to drift off to sleep. "You're gonna have a massive hangover tomorrow."

Mickey huffed, "Go fuck yourself Gallagher." Ian laughed at him before nuzzling his cheek against Mickey's shoulder a few times and then drifting off to sleep with him.


End file.
